1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an inverter device and a controlling method thereof, in particular, to an inverter device electrically connected to a DC power and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As the environmental issues develop, green energy generating devices such as the solar power generating device, wind power generating device, hydro power generating device, and so on are extensively used in many places to promote the utility of green energy. An inverter device plays a critical role in the green energy generating devices because it can transform the DC power into the AC power.
However, the conventional inverter device needs a larger mounting space. For example, the inverter device of 2KVA has to transform the DC power into the AC power by a transformer, and it therefore occupies a space which may be the same as a cooler/small refrigerator, which reduces the available space. In addition, the inverter device may generate the ripple current of 120 Hz, which requires additional circuitry, which usually includes an extra-large capacitor to suppress, thus further increasing the volume of the inverter. Hence, the conventional inverter device needs to be used more advantageously.